


Sticky Situation: Bad Girls, Good Fun

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Cheetah and Star Sapphire go through SHIELD's criminal reform program, courtesy of Spider-Man. An opportunity both women find very enjoyment. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on February 5th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Barbara Minerva, Peter Parker/Carol Ferris, Peter Parker/Carol Ferris/Barbara Minerva
Series: A Sticky Situation [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sticky Situation: Bad Girls, Good Fun

**Bad Girls, Good Fun(Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah and Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire)**

  
A blissful smile spread over the face of Carol Ferris, better known as Star Sapphire these day. There certainly were some perks with working with Daisy Johnson’s team. And one of them was access to Spider-Man. Carol kissed the handsome hero on the lips.

She was not alone with these endeavors. Barbara Ann Minerva, or Cheetah, cupped Spider-Man’s balls in her hand and sucked on them. The gorgeous redhead woman, with beautiful cheetah fur covering her body, played with Spider-Man’s balls like they were a toy which she just enjoyed.

“So, good,” Peter groaned.

“We’re just getting warmed up,” Carol said. “A man such as yourself, deserves all of the love you can get.”

Carol joined Barbara on her knees right in front of the wall crawler. The throbbing hard cock of Spider-Man stuck in the air and Carol planted a few worshipping kisses. Barbara joined her partner in worshipping the pole. Their mouths latched onto him and sucked him.

Oh, Peter groaned having a blast. These two fine females really did bring a tingle to Spider-Man. Their lips sealed around his prick as they worked back and forth against him. They planted a kiss on his cock before they edged in. Carol’s perfectly round breasts engulfed Peter’s cock as she rubbed up and down.

“I know you like that. Most men do.”

“Oh, yes, I’m in some good company.”

“Mmm with a cock like that between my tits, I would have to say you’re in very good company.”

Cheetah pulled up to climb near Spider-Man. She spread her thighs. Peter could not help but feel up her furry thighs. Oh, they were so soft and warm. Just amazing when tracing his fingers all over them and driving Cheetah wild with endless lust.

“Tongue.”

Gladly, Spider-Man gave it to her. Just as nicely as Carol’s warm pillows hugged his cock and released it, Peter dove down into Cheetah’s warm slit and licked away. Hard, vigorously, and intensely, devouring Cheetah’s perfect slit and making her cum in his mouth.

Barbara Ann Minerva rocked her head back and let out a cry of passion. Spider-Man hit all of the right spots. Good for him. Carol talked her into this little meeting, and to be honest, Barbara struggled to figure out the last time she had a good lay.

“Going to paint my tits, are you? Finish making her cum because I want you to see this.”

The warmth of Carol’s round globes demanded their full attention. Spider-Man leaned in and devoured Cheetah. He nibbled and sucked on her region. The heat emitting from her loins would mean she would feel amazing the second Spider-Man slid into her. He had no doubt of this. But, first, Carol wanted him to finish on her chest and he would.

Finally, she came all over Peter’s face. Cheetah collapsed and breathed heavily. Peter nibbled her a bit more before releasing.

“And now, on me.”

Peter turned his full attention on Carol. He grabbed her juicy jugs and pushed all the way into between her. Oh, these lovely bad girls, they just needed a little love. And to be fair, Carol wasn’t malice, just someone who had been driven a bit mad with a power which she could barely control.

She had been getting better. Peter gave Carol all of the love that she needed by pumping his thick cock between her juicy breasts. Carol threw her head back and bottomed her mouth all the way down onto his prick to suck him hungrily. She wanted his cum all over her and Peter was more than happy to do so.

“Closer, I’m sure you want it all over me.”

“Paint my chest and face.”

Whatever the lady wants, Spider-Man thought. He grunted and pushed his length as far into Carol’s squeezing chest. He could feel her breasts around him and the tightening of his balls followed. Spider-Man followed through and exploded all over Carol’s chest. He rained drop after drop of cum down onto her and rained all over her chest. The web slinger breathed in with pleasure.

The cum drenched her chest as Spider-Man busted a huge nut. The cum sprayed all over Carol. She caught some in her mouth and sucked it down completely.

“Mmm!”

Cheetah pushed Star Sapphire onto the bed and launched herself between Carol’s breasts. Spider-Man watched, in a cock-hardening sight, Cheetah suck the cream out from between her chest. He could hardly wait any longer. He spread Cheetah’s legs and pushed into her while she still sucked Star Sapphire’s breasts.

The web slinger pushed his hands all the way down to Cheetah’s lovely body. Every inch of her felt amazing. Her tightness succumbed to his cock.

“It’s been a while. But, don’t worry, I’m going to make you cum.”

Oh, Barbara thought she made the right choice when she struck a deal with Daisy. Now she reaped the benefits and most importantly, she enjoyed the depths of which he plunged into her body. Tightly rammed inside of her from behind with Spider-Man driving into her.

Carol closed her eyes. She did enjoy Cheetah sucking on her tits. However, her insides tingled, and she wanted Spider-Man deep inside of her. Thankfully, his hand lingered on her pussy and rubbed it.

“I’ll get to you in a minute. I know how you hate to be waiting for anyone.”

Oh, that was one thing which Carol took over from another life. To be fair, she was a businesswoman. Time was money and if they wasted time, they wasted money. Wasting money had just been bad for business. But, what was good was Spider-Man three fingers deep inside of her.

Cheetah struggled to get a cream injection from Spider-Man. Those throbbing balls hit her in all the right places.

“Don’t worry, you’ll earn it soon enough.”

Cum soaked fingers slid into Cheetah’s mouth. She knew Carol’s taste and scent quite well, along with the other ladies on her team. Cheetah moaned and drank the juices as they slid into her mouth.

“So close, but so far. I’m sure you’ll going to earn that reward next time. All you have to do is work for it.”

Cheetah’s tight, milking pussy brought Spider-Man closer to the breaking point. But he held back. Star Sapphire looked about ready to ride him like a stallion upon the first opportunity. Spider-Man sped up and thrust into Cheetah to ride out her orgasm while denying himself one.

The moment Spider-Man pulled out, Star Sapphire nudged Cheetah off, flew across the room and drove herself down onto Spider-Man’s prick. The heat of her body surrounding his cock as it pushed into her made Spider-Man grunt. He put his hands on Star Sapphire’s back and eased her halfway down his prick. She let out a moan while rocking up and down onto him.

“You showed a lot of self control.”

“So do you. But, not for long. I’m going to have all of your love.”

The way which the lovely Carol Ferris dropped down onto him was amazing. Her succulent breasts bounced up and down while riding. Raven-black hair formed a jet as her glowing purple eyes locked onto Peter most alluringly. Peter ran a hand down her legs and was glad she kept the thigh high boots. They made Carol’s legs look really amazing.

Carol bent back and fingered Barbara a little bit, just to keep her at bay. She slurped the juices down for Peter to see. Peter grabbed Carol’s hips and plowed her down onto him.

“You’re so sexy.”

“As are you,” Carol breathed. “Are you going to cum for me?”

Spider-Man, being the giving soul, allowed Carol to cum first. She appreciated it. She clamped down onto Peter’s cock and rained her juices down onto him. Oh, she knew Spider-Man would not be able to hold out for long and milked every last bit of it of him.

Just hold on a little bit more. Carol milked him. The lovely Star Sapphire drove down onto his cock, as Cheetah draped her chest over his and kissed his neck. Her tongue licked him and she breathed heavily.

“Mmm, those are full. Sure you can handle them?”

“Yes, I can!” Carol said through gritted teeth.

She just showed how much she could handle them by rocking onto Spider-Man. The snugness of her wall wrapped and released around Peter. No matter what, Peter could not hold back. He knew his orgasm was here and he just had to release with a groan firing into her body.

Peter’s balls sized up and released a shower of cum into her. Intoxicating described how it felt to explode inside of a fine woman like Carol Ferris. Carol rocked up and down and pressed her chest down on Peter’s. She milked him of every single last drop of cum.

The mutual release followed first in a trickle and then with a flood. Carol laid onto Peter’s body with her arms wrapped around him. The two kissed each other, in sheer bliss in the aftermath. Peter moved to his side. Carol wrapped around his front and Barbara did the same to his back. It was nice, although the way Cheetah ground and purred against him showed she would not be content for this downtime for long.

Without a single word, Barbara took ahold of Peter’s drenched cock and slid it into her mouth. Carol joined her partner down and prepared to send Spider-Man to another trip to heaven tonight.

Star Sapphire and Cheetah toyed with the handsome hero. Spider-Man would have to remember to thank Daisy and once again praise her for her amazing recruiting process. He focused on two extremely stunning women who wanted to worship him in every way possible.  
 **End.**


End file.
